Garotos Podres
Resumo História Garotos Podres Influenciados pelas bandas de punk rock/Oi! do final dos anos 70 e início dos anos 80, o grupo foi formado em 1982 na cidade de Mauá. Sua primeira apresentação aconteceu em 1983, na cidade de Santo André num evento que reuniu vários grupos de vários estilos musicais em prol do Fundo de Greve dos Metalúrgicos do ABC, daí para frente começaram a participar de vários eventos pela região. A primeira gravação aconteceu em 1984 quando foram convidados a participar de uma coletânea em K7 com as bandas: Corte Marcial, Infratores e Grito de Alerta. Em 1985 entraram em estúdio para gravar o que seria uma demo-tape. Foram gravadas e mixadas catorze músicas em doze horas num estúdio de oito canais, e o resultado foi considerado tão bom para os padrões da época que onze destas músicas acabaram se tornando o álbum de estreia da banda, intitulado Mais Podres do que Nunca, editado pelo extinto selo Rocker e no ano seguinte pelo extinto selo Lup-Som. Em plena ditadura militar, a censura brasileira tentava cumprir o seu papel. Apenas a música “Johnny” foi censurada, sendo proibida a sua execução. As músicas: “Papai-Noel Filho da Puta” e “Maldita Polícia” foram mudadas propositalmente pela banda para burlar a censura.Dessa gravação três músicas foram incluídas na coletânea Ataque Sonoro editada pelo selo Ataque Frontal com várias bandas punks brasileiras, entre elas: Ratos de Porão, Cólera, Lobotomia, Grinders, Vírus 27, entre outras. Em 1988 lançam o seu segundo trabalho, Pior que Antes, pela gravadora Continental, que teve a música “Batman” censurada, sendo proibida sua execução pelos meios de comunicação. A música “Subúrbio Operário” foi incluída no curta metragem Rota ABC, do cineasta Francisco César Filho em 1990, onde a banda faz uma participação. Após ficarem cinco anos sem lançar nenhum disco, em 1993 o selo Radical Records edita o terceiro álbum de estúdio, Canções para Ninar, emplacando nas rádios “rock” as faixas: “Fernandinho Veadinho”, “Oi! Tudo Bem?” e “Rock de Subúrbio” (primeiro videoclipe da banda), enquanto são ameaçados de serem processados por uma certa pessoa que se sentiu ofendida com a faixa “Fernandinho Veadinho”. Em 1994 passam a manter contatos com selos da Europa, principalmente Portugal e Alemanha, o que resultou no lançamento de vários trabalhos em Portugal, Alemanha, França e Estados Unidos. Em 1995 realizam uma turnê pela Europa junto com a banda portuguesa Mata-Ratos. No final de 1997 lançam o seu quarto álbum de estúdio, pela gravadora Paradoxx Music, Com a Corda Toda. A música “Mancha” foi escolhida para ser o segundo videoclipe da banda que contou com a participação do popular Pedro de Lara. Ainda em 1997, lançam o álbum Arriba! Arriba!, uma compilação com músicas inéditas de estúdio de várias épocas da banda e ao vivo Alemanha durante a turnê realizada 1995, além de faixas de demo-tape do início da banda, pela selo Fast’n'loud de Portugal. Em Setembro de 2001, lançam de forma independente Live in Rio, gravado ao vivo no Ballroon, Rio de Janeiro em Outubro de 2000. Em 2003, lançam Garotozil de Podrezepam que conta com versões das músicas “O Adventista” do Camisa de Vênus , “Born to Be Wild” do Steppenwolf e “A Internacional” poema de Eugène Pottier escrito em 1871 (posteriormente traduzido pelo militante anarquista português Neno Vasco em 1909) . Em 2004 foi editado em Portugal e distribuido para a Europa pelo selo português Anti-Corpos D.I.Y. Integrantes Discografia Álbuns *Mais Podres do que Nunca (LP, 1985, Rocker/Lup-Som) *Pior que Antes (LP, 1988, Continental) *Canções para Ninar (LP/CD, 1993, Radical Records) *Rock de Subúrbio – Live! (CD, 1995, Garotos Podres Records) *Com a Corda Toda (CD, 1997, Paradoxx Music) *Arriba! Arriba! (CD, 1997, Fast’n'loud) *Garotos Podres – Live in Rio (CD, 2001, Independente) *Garotozil de Podrezepam (CD, 2003, Independente) *Mordomia EP (EP, 1994, One By One) *Bebedeiras e Miúdas Tour 95 (split-EP c/Mata-Ratos, 1995, Walzwerk) Compilações *Ataque Sonoro (LP, 1985, Ataque Frontal) *Vozes da Raiva Vol.1 (CD, 1994, Fast’n'loud) *Um Chute na Oreia! (CD, 1995, Fast’n'loud) *Urbanoise (CD, 1996, Rotten Records) *Play it Loud (CD, 1996, Fast’n'loud) *Caught in the Cyclone (CD, 1997, Cyclone Records) *Punk Rock Makes the World Go Round (CD, 1997, Teenage Rebels Records) *Cult 22 (CD, 1997, RVC Music) *Rock da Cidade (CD, 1998, Paradoxx Music) *Sexta Rock (CD, 1998, Paradoxx Music) *Oi! Um Grito de União Vol.3 (CD, 2000, Rotten Records) *Garotos Podres & Albert Fish Split (CD, 2006) Fotos Links Categoria:Bandas